Tales from the Turtle Lair: Adventure: Meet a Special Someone
by Turtle Lover101
Summary: Hello People!Okay,this story introduces someone new in a new dimension of the turtles. Read this. "Long ago, in a different dimension we find ourselves in the sewers. We listen to a now in the present mysterious story teller with four little beings sitting around the mystery entity. We hear it telling this story of mystery…"
1. Prologue

TMNT Tales from the Turtle Layer= Meet a special "someone!" :D

By: Turtle Lover101

DISCLAIMER: TMNT IS NOT MINE, I WISH THEY WERE BUT THEY ARE NOT.

Long ago, in a different dimension we find ourselves in the sewers. We listen to a now in the present mysterios story teller with four little beings sitting around the mystery entity. We hear it telling this story of mystery…

"Long ago, there was a man named Hamato Yoshi. He had a beautiful wife named Tang Shen. He used to have a good friend named Oroku Saki. Now Saki used to be like a brother to Yoshi, but jealousy of Yoshi's wife soon turned into hatred. So one night, he broke into their house attemping to kill Yoshi, but he found he ended uo killing Shen in fought Yoshi when he found him and burned the house. Beleiving he had killed Yoshi he stole Yoshi's baby daughter Miwa."

"But what he didn't know was that Yoshi, had had 2 daughters and that Yoshi and his 2 ½ year old daughter Annie had survived. Heartbroken because of the loss of theoir beloved the little family moved to the city of New York. There they bought 4 little baby turtles, and well you guys know the rest."

"But sissy!" called four little voices." We want two listen to the rest of the stowy! Tell us again! Plwease!"

"Okay! Okay! Here goes, so after they got the little turtles. Yoshi got bumped by a strange looking man whom spoke even weirder by saying..."

"That which is known as an apology is offered by Kraang".

"So, curiosity killed Yoshi and Annie (now 3) so they both went to see what the strange man was up to. There they saw 2 werid men with a strange looking ooze. Yoshi got attacted by the men so he fought them. (now Yoshi was a Ninjitsu master and Annie was getting trained to be a kunoich)".

"But as the fight went the canister holding the ooze broke and fell on the family. The pain was unbearable! After Yoshi saw he had transformed into a giant mutant rat (but was lucky to stil have his humanity) Annie transformed into a humanoid pup ( she had petted some, but was till lucky to have her humanity and mature to be 5 years old) and the little, now baby mutant turtles were crying out in pain. The sister (lets say feeling) inside her caused Annie, although still in pain from just growing a tail with a seemingly-mind of its own, caused her to curl up to the little turtles and comfort them. Maybe it was because the turtles recognized her or something, the little turtles curled up in her lap while she curled up in her fathers lap".

"Yoshi, knowingthat they would never be accepted in the human world carried his now 5 children into the sewere to find a suitable home. The turtles were later named Leonardo( the blue eyed, forest green being around the mystery story teller smiled). Raphael(the green eyed, emerald green being smirked), Donatello( the sepia coloed eyed , olive green being curled up into the beings lap smiled, and Michelangelo( the sky blue colored eye, lime green, freckled being giggled in the mystery being lap)Yoshi renamed himself Splinter, and Annie now a grown 13 year old kunoich grew to be a happy family up to now. There the end! Happy now Squirts?"

"Very!" replied the little 8,7,6,5, year old sleepy little ninja turtles.

" Okay, now lets go to sleep, and p.s. Happy Mutation Day!" smiled Annie, the story teller.

"Night sissy, Happy yawn mutation…. Day..zzzz"

"Heh, night my little leader, little muscle man, little einsyein, and Monsier Fun. =)" said Annie.

She curled up and put a blanket over her and her brothers.

HELLO FOLKS! SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED, BUT THIS STORY BEEN NAGGING ME FOR MONTHS, SO I DECIDED TO FINALLY PUBLISH IT. ITS GOING TO A FUN STORY, HINT THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNNING OF ANNIE BASED STORIES AND THIS STORY OF WHEN THEY GO INTO A INERDIMENSIONAL LOOPHOLE AND FIND THEMSELVES IN THE DIMENSION OF THE 2012 TURTLES. THIS STORY IS BASED ON IT AND THEY ARE THE 2012 TURTLES, JUST THAT SPLINTER LET THEM OUT EARLY AND THEY PATROL AND FIGHT KRAANG AT THIS AGE, THOUGH ANNIE DOES MOSTLY ALL THE TOUGHH FIGHTING. WELL HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND PLEASE SEND REVIES. CHAO! :)


	2. I'm Falling?

The first thing I remember was falling. I remember I was unconscious, numb pain overwhelmed me. I had that nagging feeling that something very important was happening or could occur at any possible moment. Suddenly all my memory came rushing back at me and that made my eyes snap open. I looked around the area I was falling and , sure enough there was the pink portal thingy me and my baby brothers just got thrown into. Wait, you don't know who I am yet do you? Or what I'm talking about portal and dimensional travel and stuff. Well then, let me start by the beginning…

Hello, my full name is Andromeda Cheistar Hamato, I know, long name, but you may call me Annie. I have lived in the sewers of Manhattan, New York for almost my whoe life. I have four ittle brothers, and a oving father. Yeah, I know your probably wondering who in their right mind woud ive in the sewers right? Well, we aren't actuay what you may call norma humans. A lnog time ago, when I was ony 3 my mother and sister got assassinated by an evi man that still hnts my father now. My father and I moved from Japan to New York, there we bought 4 ittle turtes because I wanted a pet. As we eft the pet store my father got bumped by a strange man whom spoke really weird saying,

"That which is known as apology here for you humans is offered by Kraang"

Now we know who they are and my and my brothers fight them amost eery day. My father got curios by the way he spoke, so we went to investigate, there we got attacted by the 3 men that ooked exacty aike. They were wearing black suits and their faces looked loiked pink play-doh. There my father fought the men. During the fight, I am guessing that the men dropped a green-black ooze that dropped all over us.

**There! HA! You probably thought I didn't have the guts to continue this did you guys? Well BUAHHAHAHHAHA! I PROVED YOU GUYS WRONG!Hope you like it! Will continue!**


End file.
